greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold as Ice
is the twenty-third episode of the fourteenth season and the 316th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary One of Grey Sloan Memorial’s own is seriously injured, making the team reflect on what is truly important to them. Meanwhile, Nicole Herman pays a visit to GSM and talks to Arizona about an exciting opportunity. Full Summary April changes the font on Jo and Alex's wedding invitation and then sends it out. She heads out the door when she hears a honk. Meredith asks Zola to open an email when her computer chimes. It's the wedding invitation. They agree that it's pretty, which Meredith knows means Alex will hate it. Meredith puts the ferry boat scrub cap into her bag. Jo is shivering under a blanket. It's cold because they powered down the furnace due to it being May. Jo's phone chimes. It's the invitation, which she shows to Alex. Getting an invitation to their own wedding is the beauty of having April do everything for them. They agree it looks too fancy for them. Alex says to put them down as a maybe. Owen is feeding Leo and looking at the invitation when the doorbell rings. It's Amelia, whom he directs toward Betty, who is sitting by the fire. She asks if Betty's high. Betty says she tried to get a high, but couldn't, so she squatted on her friend's couch. She's six days clean and missed Leo. She says she doesn't want to get high, but she really wants to get high. Amelia tells Betty to come with her. Owen asks if she's taking Betty to a meeting. Amelia says no, she has to go to work for possibly the worst consult of her life. She's taking Betty because she's not letting Betty out of her sight again. Bailey is delighted to see Alex and Jo's invitation. Arizona agrees that it's super cute. Then she says she has something to give Bailey. It's her notice. She has to move to New York for Sofia. Bailey starts to say that she thought Arizona was a pixie stick, just a lump of sugar, when they met. But it has become one of the great privileges of her life to know Arizona. Arizona starts to tear up, so she stops Bailey, thanks her, and says she thinks the same of her before quickly leaving. Jackson says good morning to Maggie. She asks if he saw the invitation. She knows Jo and Alex didn't do that. Jackson says it has April written all over it. Maggie asks if he's going. He thought they were going. Maggie says they haven't gone anywhere together as a couple. They agree they're going. Richard is upset that Arizona didn't tell him and he had to hear it from Mount Sinai. She says there was nothing to tell yet. She asks him if he's seen the invitations, but he just asks why she's on a job search. He wonders if it's because of the scandal. She tries to tell him it's not, but he keeps talking until Amelia comes by and asks if she's here yet. Arizona says she is and they start walking. Richard asks if Amelia knew about Arizona's job search, but Amelia claims to know nothing about anyone. She points to Betty and introduces her. Then she asks Richard if Betty can sit with him while she does the consult, but he says no, so Amelia says Betty needs to be seen and not heard. Arizona asks why she is here, not meaning Betty. Amelia's not sure. Arizona doesn't know because they haven't spoken since she left. Arizona reached out, but Nicole didn't respond, so Arizona gave up. As they go to enter the room, Amelia tells Betty to take a seat just outside. Inside the room, Nicole Herman greets them, saying they look amazing. They think for a second that she can see them, but she says she's still blind. Bailey and Vik go out to the ambulance bay. As promised, she's up his butt. Owen is also waiting for the ambulance and comments on the cold. He says it's from an overturned car. He was up all night trying to make sure Leo didn't get too cold, but then he made it too hot, which woke Leo up. Owen asks when they start sleeping through the night. Bailey tells Owen about the black lace-weaver spider, who lays 50-100 eggs and then when the babies reach a certain age, she taps the web to call them to her. They swarm her, stab into her, she liquifies, and they suck her up. Then they go on with their lives. That's parenting. The ambulance arrives and it's Matthew Taylor. He was unconscious in the field, but woke up on the way. Paramedic Grace comments that he's one of them. Owen assures her they have him. Meredith comes in, surprised to see Matthew. Owen says someone should find April. Bailey sends Vik to do it. Meredith checks Vik's eyes and reminds him that she's April's friend. He groans and asks about April. Bailey says they're getting her. He asks if she's at the hospital and if she's okay. He makes a suggestion that she was in the car with him just before he falls unconscious again. Meredith says he could be free associating due to his head injury. He heard her say April and echoed it back. Meredith goes to check the schedule as Owen asks Grace how they go the call. She says 911 dispatch. Matthew must have called before he went unconscious. Bailey asks if anything in the car indicated that April was there, but they were more worried about getting Matthew out and to the hospital. Vik says April's phone when to voicemail seven times. Meredith goes to find Jackson. Owen tells Grace and John to take him back to where they found the car. Bailey wants to go back to treating Matthew, but Richard steps in and offers to take over. She gives him report on his condition. Bailey sees a report of a fire nearby on the news and stops to watch for a minute before moving on. Nicole says the headaches started about a month ago. She had influenza in Tokyo and believed that was what was causing them until they got worse and she started to get dizzy. So she thought she'd go see the woman who spend the better part of a year getting to know her brain. And Arizona, who has done 76 procedures since Nicole last saw her. Or anything. She's been following Arizona. Their time together was short, but she took it and ran with it. Amelia orders a head CT and Nicole says she and Arizona can catch up. Jo shows Alex a color sample with three shades on it and asks him to pick one as a base for the color palate. He sees yellow, yellow, and yellow, so Jo picks one and puts it back in the binder. She asks Alex to do the cake tasting alone with April at 11 if she's not out of surgery by then. Anything but carrot cake is fine with her. Owen, Grace, and John arrive back at the site, where the car is still on the side of the road. He goes looking for April and finds her partial submerged in the ravine. He runs down to her. Meredith finds Jackson about to scrub in on a burn patient and asks if he knows where April is. He says she volunteered a rural clinic and he had Harriet all weekend and hasn't seen her. Meredith then gets a text that they found April and it's not good. Jackson asks if Meredith needs something, but she lies and says it's about the wedding and can wait. Meredith tells Bailey that Jackson had a burn patient, so she wanted to wait to tell him anything. Levi and Taryn are talking about the wedding as they walk to the ER. Meredith tells them to get their heads in the game. Bailey says she's going to tell them who is on the rig and they're not going to freak out. They need to hold it together and work. Owen says April is cold and has no pulse or vitals. They have no idea how long she's been down. John thinks they lost her, but they say she's not dead until she's warm and dead. Meredith calls for warming methods and Maggie. They can't get an IV in, so they put in two IO lines. Levi numbs her arm for the line, which Taryn says she doesn't need because she's dead. Owen orders them not to say she's dead. Bailey says they need to get her temp back up to 86 before they try restarting her heart. Maggie comes in and is shocked to see April. Maggie wants to tell Jackson, but they need her help. She has them put in chest tubes, do a thoracic lavage, and do alternating CPR to improve circulation. Jackson is still operating. They talk about the wedding. Jo would have done way less fancy on her own, but Jackson endorses eloping. Nicole talks about her time at "Blind School" as Arizona gets her ready for her CT. Now she has a faculty position at UCSF. She also kept tabs on Arizona. The cart is a big deal. She's made waves with it. Arizona says she's going back into pediatric surgery. She has to because she's moving to New York and they already have three fetal surgeons. Nicole says that's unacceptable, but Arizona says she doesn't have a choice and Nicole would know that if she came around to say hi. Amelia looks at her scans from six months ago, which were clear. Amelia thinks that if the tumor is back, she has to tell Nicole about her own tumor. Betty's surprised that Amelia did brain surgery while she needed brain surgery. Andrew reminds her that she saved Herman's life when no one else could and they don't know her tumor caused anything. They start the new CT. Bailey says April has no vitals yet, but they've been there before and know what to do. Richard is still working on Matthew. Vik is affected because he likes April. Matthew starts bleeding and Bailey goes to scrub in and help. They're still doing CPR on April and warming her. Meredith steps in when Taryn's compressions start to slow down. Meredith notes seat belt bruising and knows she wasn't thrown from the car. She got out, made the call, and fell into the ravine. Maggie still wants to tell Jackson, but Meredith says they don't need people with big feelings. They need people who can help. Maggie says it's taking too long to warm her and she wants to put her on bypass. She has Meredith go get people to help move her. In the hallway, Meredith runs into Alex, who invites her to come taste cakes. She starts crying and when he asks, she tells him it's April and to come quickly. Maggie works to put April on bypass as they continue CPR. Owen sends Casey to get blood, as much as he can find. Alex talks about how he hated April at first because he wished he was more like her. She was good and happy and all the things he had to work to be. Meredith tells him to stop saying was. Arizona and Nicole talk about her cart. Nicole says she did good. Arizona says she didn't have a choice. Arizona is upset that Nicole never reached out to check on her. Nicole says she's fine and doesn't want her to think for a second about quitting fetal surgery. Arizona says she doesn't get to have an opinion on that. Nicole says Arizona saved her life. She hit a rough patch after Blind School. She could deal with being blind, but not with not being able to do surgery. She read about the amazing things Arizona was doing and realized she had trained Arizona and then Arizona went out and saved a bunch of babies. It made her realize she could teach and that could matter. She could save more babies that way than she ever could by herself. That saved her life. She didn't reach out because she didn't know how to thank her sufficiently. She still doesn't, so she's not going to. Amelia is fretting over the scans. They look clear, but Amelia won't accept that. Andrew wants to do a spinal tap and check for CSF leak. Amelia says she has to tell Nicole about her tumor. Betty doesn't understand why, but Amelia says she can't keep secrets and stay sober. She tells Andrew to do the spinal tap. If it's inconclusive, she'll tell Nicole about her tumor. They're still working on Matthew. Richard thinks he's cursed with all he's been through. Richard calls for an update on April. Bailey says she panics every time Ben goes to work now, so she focuses on the facts. Ben went to work to save people's lives. He's very good at it. Until she hears otherwise, that's what she knows. Bailey knows they have April. They're working to save her. They're very good. Those are the facts. Richard says she's a very good Chief. Jo asks Jackson about all of his inheritance going to Harper Avery victims. She laughs at him being broke with a six-figure salary, a penthouse, and a yacht. They hear Casey arguing with a nurse over taking all the blood. He says they're trying to save Dr. Kepner. Jackson asks Casey what he just said. Maggie has April hooked up and starts the bypass. Jackson comes in and asks how long they've been working. It's been three hours. Maggie tells them to stop compressions, but Jackson tells them not to do that. She tells him about the bypass and says they're doing what they can. There's nothing to do but wait and pray. Owen orders everyone to pray. He doesn't care how or to whom, but April would want them to pray. The room goes silent as everyone starts. The whole OR is silent and praying. Maggie suddenly jumps up. She saw something she thinks is v-fib on the monitor. No one else sees it, but she defibrillates anyway. She defibrillates again and again. Jackson tries to stop her, but Meredith pulls him off and tells him to wait. Maggie is able to restore a rhythm. Andrew prepares to do the spinal tap. Arizona asks why Amelia isn't doing it herself. Andrew says she was called away on an emergency, but Nicole thinks she's being chicken because she already blinded her and doesn't want to paralyze her, too. She asks Arizona if Andrew's bad. Arizona say he's good, but offers to do the tap herself. Andrew says he can do it and when he gets the needle in, a gush of fluid comes out. It's a spinal fluid leak, not a recurrence of the tumor. Nicole's relieved. Richard knocks on the door and Arizona steps out to talk to him. In the hallway, Arizona tells Richard she was going to tell him. She doesn't want to leave. She's doing it for her daughter, who needs both her parents. If he wants to blame someone, he should blame Calliope Torres for moving to the land of crap coffee and hot-garbage smells. Though Callie's been great. Richard says it's not about New York. It's about April. Matthew is waking up. Bailey tells him he's okay. He asks about April. Jackson is sitting by April's bedside. Amelia says her brain waves are slow an irregular. She's not sure if it'll get better. Arizona comes in and asks what happened. They tell her about being in an accident with Matthew because they're volunteering at a clinic together, but Arizona says they're actually seeing each other. She didn't want judgments or opinions about how long he waited or anything. They've been through so much. She lost a child and he a wife and they understand each other's pain. They fell in love again. She's in love. Arizona reaches to hold April's hand. Meredith tells Alex she came back. He remembers. She's been feeling like she was robbed, but she came back. So all the years she had with Derek, the marriage and the kids, it was all bonus. Ben asks Bailey about April. Bailey just grabs Ben and hugs him. the doctors move around April's room as they all wait for any change. Amelia tells the others they're giving Jackson the room. She didn't see any change. Arizona says there's still time, but Amelia asks if anyone called April's family. Richard offers to do it. Jackson says he believes in her and believes she's there. Then he turns his head up and says he will believe in God. He says he'll do whatever God wants, anything. He just asks God not to take April away. Suddenly, April wiggles her fingers and starts to wake up. Amelia says April looks good. Meredith asks if she saw dead people, because Meredith did. April says she remembers calling 911 then falling and realizing she couldn't get up. Then she remembers feeling warmer and safer and then she was here. She knows Jackson prayed for her and it worked. Arizona starts crying and April says she's fine. Alex asks if there was no white light or pearly gates. She says no, because she didn't die. Her body shut down because she was cold. They thawed her out and rebooted her body. There's one guy who does that: Jesus. And she knows she didn't die because she would have seen him. They leave to let her get some rest. April tells Owen he always comes and brings her back. Jackson goes to the day care, picks up Harriet, and holds her close to him. Amelia tells Nicole she needs a shunt. It's quick and easy. Nicole wants to do it right away. Amelia says she won't do it herself, but refers Nicole to Tom Koracick. Nicole doesn't want to go to Tom. She went to Tom after seeing Amelia the first time. She asks how Amelia is doing after her own giant tumor. She overheard a phone call when he thought she was asleep. They slept together. She suggests that Amelia hit that. Amelia says she already did, which Nicole actually knows. He also said her tumor was what made her crazy enough to remove Nicole's. Amelia leaves to make a very angry phone call. Once she and Andrew are gone, Nicole says she could have seen Tom, but she wanted to come talk to Arizona. Her cart needs to be on every delivery floor in the country. She got an HHS grant and wants to start the Robbins-Herman Center for Women's Health. Arizona will do fetal surgery. Nicole will teach it. Together, they'll make the country safer for women and babies. Arizona asks if they can do it in New York. Nicole says they can do it wherever she wants, so Arizona jumps on her and hugs her. Maggie checks on April and tells her Jackson went to check on Harriet and will bring her down whenever April is ready. April suggests waiting until tomorrow, when she's stronger. She doesn't want to scare Harriet. She thanks Maggie. Maggie pulls away, but April tells her not to go because her hands are so warm. Bailey wheels in Matthew and asks if April's up for a visitor. April asks him how he is and he says he's alive. She is, too, which is not what he heard. Amelia wakes up Betty to take her home. She gives her a coat from the Lost and Found. Betty says she lied. She's not six days clean. She was too high to miss Leo. She came because she was cold. Amelia knows that already and tells Betty they'll go to a meeting. Jackson walks past the chapel with Harriet and then goes back and walks in. Bailey and Ben are in bed together. Bailey reaches over to touch Ben. Alex and Jo look through their wedding binder. Jo says it'll be beautiful. Meredith pulls the scrub cap out of her bag and puts it in her drawer on top of the post-it. April and Matthew hold hands from their side-by-side beds. Cast 14x23MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 14x23AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 14x23MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 14x23RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 14x23OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 14x23ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 14x23AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 14x23JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 14x23AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 14x23JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 14x23MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 14x23BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 14x23AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 14x23NicoleHerman.png|Nicole Herman 14x23MatthewTaylor.png|Matthew Taylor 14x23DahliaQadri.png|Dahlia Qadri 14x23BettyNelson.png|Betty Nelson 14x23LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 14x23VikramRoy.png|Vik Roy 14x23TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 14x23CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 14x23ParamedicGrace.png|Paramedic Grace 14x23ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Zola Grey Shepherd 14x23DayCareWorker.png|Day Care Worker 14x23NewsAnchor.png|News Anchor 14x23Nurse.png|Nurse Liv 14x23ParamedicJohn.png|Paramedic John Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Geena Davis as Dr. Nicole Herman *Justin Bruening as Matthew Taylor *Sophia Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri *Peyton Kennedy as Betty Nelson Co-Starring *Jake Borelli as Levi Schmitt *Rushi Kota as Vik Roy *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Alex Blue Davis as Casey Parker *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace *Aniela Gumbs as Zola *D'Kia Anders as Day Care Worker *Matt Johnson as News Anchor *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse *John Cappon as Paramedic #2 Medical Notes Matthew Taylor *'Diagnosis:' **Splenic rupture *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Vikram Roy (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Splenectomy Matthew was driving when he hit ice and his car overturned. He was unconscious at the scene, but was conscious when he arrived at the hospital. He had free fluid in his left upper quadrant, so he was taken to the OR for a splenectomy. The surgery went well and he was stable and awake afterward. Nicole Herman *'Diagnosis:' **CSF leak *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Shunt placement Nicole had been having headaches for a month and worried it was a recurrence of her brain tumor. They did a CT, but it showed nothing, so they did a spinal tap, which revealed a CSF leak, which was causing the headaches. Amelia told her she'd need a shunt to drain the fluid. Jackson's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Burns *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Debridement **Surgery Jackson did a bronchoscopy on a patient with severe burns from an apartment fire. April Kepner *'Diagnosis:' **Hypothermia **Asystole *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) **Dahlia Qadri (surgical intern) **Casey Parker (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Cardiopulmonary bypass April was brought into the hospital freezing and without vitals. Because she was so cold, they brought her inside and started warming procedures. They put in two IO lines and did compressions. They put in chest tubes and started thoracic lavage and started interposed abdominal CPR to keep the blood circulating. Her temp wasn't rising fast enough, so they moved her to the OR to put her on bypass. Once she was on bypass, they continued warming her and waited to see if they could get a rhythm. Once she was warmer, Maggie saw something that looked like ventricular fibrillation. No one else saw it, but she started defibrillation anyway. She was able to restore sinus rhythm. They moved her to the ICU. Amelia was uncertain if she'd wake up because of irregular and slow brain waves. She later asked if anyone had called her family when she had no positive signs. Despite this, April soon after woke up with no deficits. Music "Love (L.O.V.E.)" - Danger Twins "Habits" - Plested "We Come Together" - Regina Price "Make This Go On Forever" - Snow Patrol "By Your Side" - Brooke Annibale "Coming Up for Air" - Signals in Smoke Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Foreigner. *This episode scored 7.35 million viewers. *The song used in the promo is "Leave a Light On" by Tom Walker. *The episode features six different songs, the record of the season, which is shared with Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story. *The song "Make This Go on Forever" by Snow Patrol was previously used in the episode Walk on Water, in which Meredith falls into Elliott Bay and starts to drown. It is one of this episode's numerous throwbacks to Meredith's drowning. *This is the last episode to feature Jo in light blue scrubs. *The crew made a life cast of Sarah Drew so they could create a dummy with her face, allowing them to film the CPR scenes without hurting her. *Sarah shared that this was a tough episode for her to film. Besides the obvious emotional storyline itself, it was also the last time she filmed scenes in many of the hospital sets. In light of her leaving, she shared a lot of Instagram posts with elaborate captions to thank her co-stars and crew for the incredible support and love they have shown her after she was let go. She described it as being "love-bombed." **The scene where April wakes up surrounded by her loved ones was the final scene Sarah had together with Chandra Wilson. Gallery Episode Stills 14x23-1.jpg 14x23-2.jpg 14x23-3.jpg 14x23-4.jpg 14x23-5.jpg 14x23-6.jpg 14x23-7.jpg 14x23-8.jpg 14x23-9.jpg 14x23-10.jpg 14x23-11.jpg 14x23-12.jpg 14x23-13.jpg 14x23-14.jpg 14x23-15.jpg 14x23-16.jpg 14x23-17.jpg 14x23-18.jpg 14x23-19.jpg 14x23-20.jpg 14x23-21.jpg 14x23-22.jpg 14x23-23.jpg 14x23-24.jpg 14x23-25.jpg 14x23-26.jpg 14x23-27.jpg 14x23-28.jpg 14x23-29.jpg 14x23-30.jpg 14x23-31.jpg 14x23-32.jpg 14x23-33.jpg 14x23-34.jpg 14x23-35.jpg 14x23-36.jpg 14x23-37.jpg 14x23-38.jpg Behind the Scenes 14x23BTS1.jpg 14x23BTS2.jpg 14x23BTS3.jpg 14x23BTS4.jpg 14x23BTS5.jpg 14x23BTS6.jpg Quotes :Jo: Kepner sent out our wedding invitations! :Alex: Is it weird to get an invitation to our own wedding? :Jo: No, that's the beauty of Kepner doing it all for us. :Alex: It's fancy. :Jo: Right? I mean, it might be too fancy for me to go to. :Alex: Oh, yeah. Put us down for a "maybe." ---- :Bailey: I thought you were a pixie stick. :Arizona: Huh? :Bailey: When I met you, I thought you were an empty vessel full of sugar, who skated in a hospital. I didn't know then that it would be one of the great privileges of my life to know you and to work with you. :Arizona: No, I can't. I'm sorry. Thank you. ---- :Nicole: Robbins? Shepherd? Look at you! You both look amazing! :Arizona: You can...? :Nicole: No. I'm just messing with you. Still blind as an earthworm. Too soon? ---- :Owen: When did Tuck start sleeping through the night? :Bailey: Are you asking parenting advice? :Owen: Yeah, I just can't seem to find the right... :Bailey: Have you ever heard of the black lace weaver spider? :Owen: The...? :Bailey: Well, she lays about 50 to 100 eggs, and when her babies reach a certain age, she taps her web and calls them to her. They swarm her, stab into her with their straw-like stingers, the mother's innards liquefy and they suck her up, like a milkshake, for their nourishment, leaving her a dead husk. And then they go on with their lives. That's parenting. ---- :Nicole: Robbins, we can catch up. Are you nodding? Because I don't do non-verbal. ---- :Nicole: I've been traveling all over, teaching. I guess I'm just a big brain with a big mouth now. :Arizona: Now? ---- :Alex: I hated Kepner at first. I hated her because I wished I was more like her. She was always prepared, always excited. She cared. She liked her patients. And she knew her stuff. She's good. She was all the things I wasn't, all the things I had to work to be. She was just born that way. :Meredith: You gotta stop saying "was." ---- :Arizona: You've been following my work? I mean, and you didn't think to to reach out? To let me know that you're all right? To see if I'm all right? 'Cause you were my mentor, and you were you were supposed to be my friend. :Nicole: You were fine. You are fine. And don't for a second think about quitting fetal surgery. :Arizona: Oh, no. No, you don't get to have an opinion about that. You dropped me, and you just moved on. That's unacceptable. :Nicole: Robbins, I didn't know... You saved my life. :Arizona: Shepherd saved your life. :Nicole: No. Yes, but no. After blind school, I hit a rough patch. I mean, the blindness I could cope with, but I was put on this Earth to do surgery, and suddenly... So I went very, very dark. No pun intended. And then I kept hearing about you and your dozens of exit procedures and the acardiac twin, and you saved quads, and I thought, "Crap! I did it. I downloaded my entire brain into that girl in mere months, and she went out and saved all these babies." :Arizona: Thanks. I needed to hear you say that. :Nicole: This isn't about you. It's about me. You made me realize that I could teach and that it could matter. I could save more babies by creating more Robbinses than I ever could myself with two working eyeballs. You made me see that, and that saved my life. And I didn't reach out because I didn't know how to thank you sufficiently, and I still don't, so I'm just not going to. ---- :Owen: Everybody, I don't care how you do it or who you do it to, but SIGHS April would want us to pray for her. ---- :Richard: She and Matthew Taylor... :Owen: Yeah, they've been doing volunteer work together at a clinic. :Arizona: No, they've been seeing each other. For months now. She didn't want to tell anybody. She didn't want the judgments or the opinions about how long he'd waited or whether or not she was doing the right thing. She said it was different than before, you know, that they've been through so much since they were together. She lost a child, and he lost a wife, and that they knew each other's pain like they knew their own. And that they knew how fragile it is, how rare it is. That something good could come out of so much pain. And they fell in love again. She's in love. ---- :Meredith: All this time, I felt like I'd been robbed, but I came back, so all the years I had with Derek and the kids and the marriage, it's all a bonus. ---- :Jackson: I believe you're here. I believe that. I believe in you. Oh, I want to believe. Yeah. I will. I will. Oh, I will believe in You. Okay? I'll do whatever You want. I'll do anything. If You exist, just don't take her away, okay? Don't. God, don't do it. Don't take April. Please. ---- :Alex: No white light? No pearly gates? :Ben: Nothing? :April: No, because I didn't die, you guys. I was hypothermic. My vessels vasoconstricted to preserve my heat, my heart stopped, my brain shut down, but the cold kept it from dying, and then you all thawed me out and rebooted my body. I didn't die and come back to life. There's one guy that does that. That's Jesus, and I know I didn't die, because if I had, I would've met him. I know that for sure. ---- :April: You always come and bring me back. ---- :Nicole: Your cart, it needs to be on every delivery floor in the country. Okay, I just got a grant from HHS, and I want to start, call it the Robbins-Herman Center for Women's Health. I will teach fetal surgery, you will perform it, and together, we will launch your maternal mortality prevention program and make this country safe for women and babies. What do you say? Actually, I wanted to call it the Herman-Robbins Center, but that makes it sound like we're a dude. Is that a no? :Arizona: Could we do it in New York? :Nicole: Wherever you want. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S14 Episodes